


The Hunt

by Atinydokii



Series: Adventures of Bunsang [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bunny!Yeosang, Crying, Did you know rabbits usually orgasm after 40 seconds of sex?, Edging, Hunter - Freeform, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Prey - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Wolf!San, Yeosang doesn't take too much longer, all consensual, degrading, excessive marking, scratches, very small amount, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Yeosang never knew the thrill of the hunt would be so exciting.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I am feral for Bunsang and have no shame. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

Yeosang wasn’t sure what was so appealing about it. All he knew was the thought of being cornered, trapped, hunted turned him on more than it should have. Maybe it was because he was a rabbit hybrid and naturally, he fell at the bottom of the pyramid. 

What he didn’t understand was why he would be aroused by something that would scare him. Before he mated, he always felt like he was in danger when he was around other hybrid’s who were more dominating, but not when it came to _him_. 

Yeosang often thought of what it would be like for the Alpha to pounce on him, pin him to the ground and use his teeth to mark his entire body up until there was no question that he belonged to someone. All the nasty words being growled in his ear, reminding him how small he was… He craved it. He wanted it. _He needed it._

It came as a surprise to San when he brought it up. Yeosang wanted him to hunt him down in their home, treat him like prey and he was the predator. The wolf hybrid would be lying if he said that didn’t make the blood rush to hit crotch when he heard it. Of course, he was happy to indulge. 

A hand was clasped over his mouth the muffle out the sound of his harsh breaths as he pressed himself against the wall of his home. His eyes were wide and body shaking, rabbit ears stood up in attention to listen for the wolf. Heavy footsteps could be heard walking closer and closer to the rabbit. 

_”I can smell you~”_ A voice sing songed uncomfortably close. _”Boo!”_ San’s voice next to his ear caused him to jump, falling to the floor on his bottom. When he looked up he saw the blonde wolf smirking, hands in his pockets. 

It was only natural that he would fear the other. A wolf was a rabbit’s natural predator, and even though they were both half human, it still ran through their blood. The adrenaline and fear easily took over Yeosang as he imagined what the wolf would do to him once he had him in his grasp. It was almost shameful how his cock twitched in his uncomfortable pants from the mere thought.

“You’re not very good at hiding, my bunny.” His tongue poked out to lick his lips as he watched the elder scramble to get on his hands and feet and run through the other opening of the room. San simply howled a laugh, making Yeosang’s stomach flip inside him as he tried to find another place to hide. The bunny wanted to find somewhere he could at least give him a chance to collect his breath.

Yeosang knew as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen that it was a bad idea. There was too much in there and only one entrance, so he was sure to get cornered. His legs trembled as he stood behind the kitchen table, seeing San had already made his way to the door, leaning against it. 

“What are you going to do now? You’re trapped, baby. You’re mine~” A growl accompanied his words, making the brunette’s Adam’s apple bob in fear. The rabbit hybrid knew he was right. The Alpha wolf had his prey right where he wanted him, and Yeosang had been foolish enough to let him get there. 

The younger took slow steps forward as the bunny crouched, getting ready to bolt out of his direction. If he timed it right, he could make it out the door without getting caught. 

Yeosang swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he leapt out to his left, taking a big jump only to feel an arm wrap tightly around his waist. A yelp of surprise escaped him as the wolf hybrid picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Did you really think you could get away from me? You’re my bunny~” A gentle pat to his clothed bottom was given before Yeosang realized he was being taken out of their kitchen and into their bedroom. He was really in for it now. 

“You know, I almost believe that you _wanted_ to be caught. Didn’t you?” San closed the door behind him, stopping in his tracks while waiting for an answer. When the blonde didn’t get one, he spanked his bottom hard, causing a whimper to escape the elder. “ _Answer me._ ” 

“Y-yes, Alpha.” He said before he felt a pair of hands on his waist and he was thrown onto the bed. His wide brown eyes looked up at San who was crawling over him. 

“Alpha, huh? Does my bunny want to be my pretty Omega? Why should I let you when you ran away from me?” San feigned a pout on his face as if he was hurt. His words only made the bunny squirm, his eyes closing and a groan leaving his lips. 

“We are in my den now. You will follow my orders. Understand? You want to be my bunny, you will listen to me. If you don’t, you’ll be punished. Do I make myself clear?” Yeosang felt a hand grip his cheeks, pressing them together harshly. The look in San’s eyes were dangerous and full of lust. Yeosang’s natural instincts screamed danger, but he was too aroused to even think about getting up. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Yes, What?” 

“Y-Yes, Alpha…” The smirk returned on his face as he leaned down and gave Yeosang a filthy kiss. His hands went under the oversized sweater he wore as he bore his claws and dragged them down his sides. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but enough for it to hurt. The rabbit made a pained sound under him which San ate up in the kiss. 

The elder’s back arched as the blonde’s hands reached underneath and pressed against his spine to raise his body before grinding down with his hips. Yeosang gasped and threw his head back from the sudden friction on both of their groins, bearing his neck for San to mark up. Immediately his chin was kissed, the wolf’s lips then going down and sucking multiple bruises into the milky skin. 

The way the elder was shaking in his grasp made the wolf inside him want to tear him apart. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking from fear or lust, but both of them made San’s cock strained against his tight jeans. San could smell the pheromones coming off the brunette, intoxicating him and making him dizzy.

San mapped out the area until he found a spot that would be perfect to mark. His tongue poked out to gently lick at the area, a sharp contrast to the way his teeth sunk into Yeosang’s neck soon after. 

“Ah!” The brunette whimpered as his nipples were toyed with at the same time, all while the wolf continued to abuse the bite mark. Due to being part rabbit, Yeosang was extremely sensitive and could cum within a minute from stimulation that would take most at least three or five. 

The bunny was already vibrating under him, eyes glossing over from the stimulation to his nipples and the blooming bruises on his neck. San took quick note and immediately pulled away, a high pitched whine leaving the brunette who earned a smack on his thigh in response. 

“Be patient. I know how sensitive you are. We can’t have you cumming so early. Arms up.” He reached forward and grabbed the bottom of the sweater to pull it up and over his head. Yeosang’s face turned redder somehow, pulling on his large ears and hiding his face behind them once his torso was exposed. San could only laugh at the sight.

“Embarrassed? I thought you wanted this?” He began to unzip the elder’s pants, pulling them along with his underwear off in one motion. Yeosang was completely nude while San still had every bit of clothing on. 

“A-Alpha…” The wolf looked up, an eyebrow raised as he rubbed his hands up and down the smooth skin of his thighs. A sigh of pleasure escaped the other before he continued. “You u-undress too…”

San pauses before he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Who are you to order me around, Omega?” He reached behind to pull his t shirt over his head before throwing it to the side anyway and crawling back up his body. Yeosang’s eyes were wide in fear once more, pupils dilated with lust. “You don’t tell me what to do.” San growled as he wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s hard length. 

His hand completely engulfed his little cock, making him cry out and arch his back at the sudden sensation. San leaned down to take one of his perky nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it before licking over the pebbling nub. 

“A-Alpha… _AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha_ ” The words spilled out of his swollen lips in a moan as he let the dizzying feeling take over. San was stroking his cock slowly, making sure the pressure was felt everywhere while he switched the the other side of his chest to give it the same treatment to his erect nub.

Feeling his orgasm form once again, Yeosang began to buck his hips up with each stroke. Only a few thrusts were taken before San pressed his hip down with his free hand, moving his hand faster and biting on his nipple. 

“I-I’m so close! Please!” San immediately stopped, squeezing the base painfully tight, almost enough to make him scream as he pulled away from his chest with a string of saliva connecting them. 

“Already? I knew rabbits fuck a lot and cum so easily, but I expected a little more from you.” San shook his head in fake disappointment as tears began rolling down the bunny’s cheeks. The blonde’s disappointed look turned to a mischievous one, pride shining through as he finally got what he wanted. “Aw… Is my bunny crying? Do you want to cum? Do you want your Alpha’s knot?”

Yeosang gave a nod as he whined, bucking his hips up in hopes of getting friction, but was only squeezed harder at the base. San drew his hand away before leaning over into the nightstand and grabbing the lube. 

“Face down, ass up, Omega. You want to cum so bad? It’ll be on my knot.” As the brunette rolled over and raised his ass, San unzipped his jeans and pulled them along with his underwear down low enough so he could stroke himself to get some relief. His head rolled back, groaning in satisfaction. He wanted to cum then and there all over Yeosang’s pretty thighs, but he wanted to be inside his bunny more. 

Popping off the lid, he poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingers, warming it up as he leaned forward. One of San’s favorite things about his baby bunny is his little tail. He loved to watch it wiggle in excitement, lower in fear, and shake with every breath he took. 

The blonde pursed his lips, gently blowing on his tail which made him lurch forward in surprise. Another laugh rumbled through the wolf-hybrid’s chest as he crawled over him, one hand holding his weight by his head and the other letting his fingertip circle around his entrance. 

“So sensitive. Do you ever think about me fucking you and cum as soon as you touch yourself? Actually…” He pressed his finger right into his hole in one movement, a loud moan resounding under him, “I bet you can cum untouched. Right, bunny?” 

Before Yeosang even got the chance to answer, San was thrusting his finger in and out of him at a rapid pace. His middle finger joined the first as the brunette tried his best to answer in his sub space. 

“I- ah! Y-yes, Alpha. I-I can if you w-wish…” He was still crying, hiccups interrupting him as San scissored him open. The wolf’s length alone was big, but his knot was bigger, so he had to make sure Yeosang could last long enough to take four fingers before he came. 

“If you can take four fingers I’ll let you cum. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, though. Am I clear?” He punctuated it with a sharp thrust of his fingers against his prostate. 

“Y-yes, Alpha.” He muttered out, his rabbit ears falling to the side as he completely succumbed to his wolf mate. It wasn’t too much longer until four fingers were nestled deep inside him and he was rocking back against them. The younger simply sat on his heels and watched as the brunette’s hole clenched his fingers with each thrust. 

“Such a good boy. Do you wanna cum?” The only response he got was a loud whine. “Go ahead, bunny. Make a mess of the bed.” Almost as if he flipped a switch, his back arched and he sobbed out a moan, cum spurting in streams against the sheets of their bed. San spread his fingers a few times before pulling them out, a trail of lube following and landing on the back of his pretty thighs. 

As he rode out his orgasm, his legs began to violently tremble. So much so, that the wolf hybrid had to hold his hips up so he wouldn’t collapse. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered into his ear, kissing and biting marks all over his neck and back to calm him down. Small circles were rubbed into his hips as he licked over the bite marks. “Such a good bunny for his Alpha. Do you want Alpha’s knot now?”

Yeosang wasn’t sure if he could handle his knot nor did he know if he could handle another orgasm. However, he wanted them both. By then he had stopped crying, just taking gentle breaths before answering. 

“Y-Yes…” As if to show how eager he was, he pressed his bottom against San’s exposed cock. Yeosang could still feel the fabric of his jeans against his cheeks, causing him to look over his shoulder and see San was still half dressed. 

“Alpha…” He whined, “Take them off…” His ears drooped as he pouted, on to earn a spank to his left ass cheek. 

“What did I say about ordering me around? I rather like it this way. You’re all exposed and vulnerable while I’m still partially dressed. You know Yeosang,” he leaned down and peppered kisses up his spine until he got to his ear, “ _I could devour you._ You’re just a little bunny after all. And I’m a big bad wolf.”

The boy underneath him shuddered, a chill going up his spine at the mere thought of it. San was right. He could easily manhandle and toss him around, but that only seemed to excite him more. A hiss was let out as he felt the wolf’s claws scratch down his sides again, red streaks following it. 

“Oh, but you like it. You like being weak and vulnerable. You like being under me, not knowing what I’m going to do next. Will I be nice to you? Will I be mean? You don’t know, and you _love_ it, Omega. I can tell.” The rabbit hybrid felt his face heat up, embarrassment coiling in his stomach and tears threatening to break through once more. His fists balled the sheets underneath him as he tried to hide his face, only to have San grip his hair and yank his head back. 

“I don’t think so. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear how much I break you with each thrust and how good my knot feels in your little body. Plus,” he nibbles on his ear before licking it, “We already know you’re not good at hiding.” San leaned back, keeping his grip on his hair and pulling him up a little with him. 

Using his free hand, he stroked his cock with some of the lube before lining it up with his entrance. Slowly, he pushed the head inside, feeling his rim clench around his length. He continued pressing in, Yeosang’s moans only getting louder with each stretch.

A curse escaped the wolf once he was seated in, squeezed by the walls of the rabbit. San let go of his hair, opting to dig his nails into his hips instead as he set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of the brunette without mercy. 

“Is this what you imagined would happen when I caught you? I would fuck your little rabbit hole?” Yeosang didn’t have the strength to answer, feeling him pound into him even faster and pushing his body up each time. San could feel his nails breaking the skin, blood gently dripping onto the sheets as he leaned over and sucked a mark against his neck. 

“Mine. You’re my bunny. All mine.” His words were growled into Yeosang’s ear before he leaned back and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. As soon as he felt the gently squeeze, Yeosang felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, a pitiful moan escaped him. 

“Please. Please. Please.” The only thing keeping his legs up was the arm now wrapped around his waist, hand toying with his nipples. That same hand trailed down his body, taking his cock in his hand once more and stroking him in time with the thrusts. Fat tears fell from the brunette’s eyes as he was overwhelmed, finding it hard to breathe as he was pushed into the mattress. 

His body was on fire, everything in him telling him to run, but he felt _alive_ and was so so close to cumming. 

“Alpha! Please… Let me cum!” His plea was sobbed out, only making San move faster. 

“Cum for me.” He ordered, watching as his back arched and his body shook from his orgasm. San fucked him through his high, taking his hand off his neck and placing it back on his hips so he could pull the elder back with each thrust of his cock. “I’m close too, bunny. So so close. Are you ready for my knot?”

The overstimulation from San’s merciless actions made him sob even more, his body being overwhelmed by his pheromones, his scent, his voice, just everything San. His eyes were almost crossing as he groaned, not being able to form a sentence in his current state. 

San didn’t need an answer. Not when his knot was already pressing against Yeosang’s abused rim. The rabbit bit the pillow, holding back the scream as San’s knot finally pushed through and sat right against his prostate. His pace became uneven until he buried himself deep inside, grinding his hips against his hole as Yeosang could feel spurts of cum fill him up. 

It came in waves, slowly filling him up until he could feel the pressure in his abdomen. San collapsed beside him, pulling him close despite the uncomfortable whine Yeosang let out from his knot moving inside him. 

“I’m sorry, bunny. Was I too rough?” He pressed a kiss to his cheek, licking away the salty tears that fell. 

“You were perfect.” He mumbled dryly, exhaustion showing in his voice. “I felt alive.”

“I hope I didn’t scare you too much… I’ll admit, I enjoyed the hunt.” The wolf laughed a little, kissing his shoulder and watching his chest rise and fall. “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had… I probably filled you up too much.” His hand traveled from his hip to his lower stomach, pressing on it. It elicited a groan from Yeosang who could feel the pressure from his knot and all the cum inside him. “Oops.”

“You’re not sorry.” Yeosang playfully huffed, coming out of his headspace. His rabbit ears were lowered above him, his body fully resting as best as he could. 

“I’m not.” San closed his eyes and held him close, relaxing against him. “Try to sleep. We will be here for a while.” 

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you for indulging me.” 

“Thank you for letting me indulge you. Perhaps I should go on a hunt again sometime…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+, follow me on twitter at Atinydokii and have your age visible!


End file.
